The Emerald Red Moon
by DarksAngeloftheNight
Summary: 3 girls move to Konoha after receiving a Scholarship to a college there,but one catch!They have to attend at least one year of high school at Jonin Academy before they can ever go to Sanin Academy College! Oc story,dont like dont read!Reviews!No flames!
1. Letting go of your demons er Kids!

Quote of the Chapter:

Let your children go if you want to keep them.

-Unknown

"Come on daaaaad! When are we gonna get there?!" whined Ruri, she tugged on her fathers long hair as he drove. "Ruri, don't tug my hair while I'm driving! Usagi, play with your sister!" Yasuo commanded as he drove, pushing the speed limit. He really needed to get to Konoha where he would be dropping his three girls off. "I can't dad, Akane's asleep on my shoulder, if I move she'll wake up and then she'll be grumpy when we drop her off at her host's house!" argued Usagi, she had a point. "Damnit Ruri, don't make me get your mother on the phone!" Yasuo was definitely grumpy from the long car ride, and here his wife thought he could handle it by himself! Shina could handle the girls, with a snap of her fingers, so why couldn't he? "Daddy, before you drop us off

at our host's house, can we stop and have ice cream first, for one last time?" Ruri begged him. Yasuo smiled. His youngest daughter Ruri was probably just feeling nervous, after all, she was going to be living in a new house, with a new family. "Dad, look! It's a bird!" Ruri screeched yanking his hair hard. His eyes twitched. "Sure Ruri, we'll get ice cream." He said through gritted teeth, he'd let her host family deal with her on a sugar high.

"Okay Usagi, here you go. This is your stop." Yasuo said as he pulled up to the senior dorms of Jonin Academy. "Thanks dad! I'll see you soon!" Said Usagi as she crawled out of the car, and managed to get her suitcase out of the trunk without getting buried alive by the other luggage in the car. Her furniture and other things had already been sent to the dorms. She hugged her father, and he held her tightly. Was he really letting his oldest daughter live in a dorm with other teenagers? Was she even ready? "Bye daddy-kins, I'll call and email you and mom daily, kay?" Yeah, he was. He would just have to hope she was ready. "You can call me if you want to come home, okay?" He told her. She giggled, pulling away and picking up her luggage. "Whatever you say daddy-kins, but I won't be coming home early, you know that!" Usagi told him, before she was tackled by a wailing Ruri and Akane. "I want to stay with Usagi-neechan!" Ruri cried. "Oh! Did you guys want to live with me?! I love you two so much!" Usagi cried as she hugged them, not even caring she was on the ground, she seemed to be immune to their tackles now.

"No! I'm so glad I don't have to live in the same house with you two idiots anymore!" Yasuo got a sweat drop, Akane was a strange one, but then so were all his daughters.

After the girls were all done saying goodbye, Yasuo gave his eldest daughter one last hug, and they were off and on their way, he wanted to drop Ruri off next, her sugar high would be kicking in soon, he could tell by the way she was starting to tap her feet and legs.

_D.A.N.'s Corner of Randomness: Welcome All!_

_Hey ya'll! It's me D.A.N. incase you couldn't figure that out for yourself! And I'm here with once again, another Naruto story. First things first, I figured I'd tell all of you readers what the girl's names mean._

_Ruri- Emerald_

_Akane- Red_

_Usagi- Moon or Rabbi_

_I pulled the title from the three Oc's names obviously. Now, these three are also in another story of mine called Silent Snow. It has not yet been confirmed, but I'm thinking of making that one into a tragedy. And why you might ask? Because I seem to be a sick bitch who loves making stories that make people want to cry according to some of my friends….No I won't NAME anyone! But I don't really know where that story will be going; I've kinda lost sight of it. So it will either someday be discontinued, or have a tragic ending._


	2. Acorns attack!

Quote of the Chapter:

Life is a challenge and I'm staying in the game to win.

-Robert M. Hensel

Akane got out of the car, followed by a Ruri on cloud sugar high, and their father who looked like death from Ruri's constant pestering. "Mom, she's here!" There was a boy Akane's age on the porch swing. A woman, -who Akane assumed to be her host mom- hurried out, followed more slowly by a man. "Well get up and help her with her bags Shikamaru, don't just sit there! Hello there dear! Which one is Akane?" The woman asked. "I am, nice to meet you!" Ruri said hyperly, jumping up and down. Akane grinned, might as well see what her sister did to freak out this family. Shikamaru came down the stairs with a groan. Ruri imminently pounced. She had her arms around his neck, and was kissing him before anyone could say anything. "Crap! Ruri no!" yelled Yasuo as he stopped fighting with Akane's luggage and hurried over to Ruri and Shikamaru, grabbing the girl and pulling her away. "But dad, he's cute!" Whined Ruri, she pouted as her father held her close to him and bowed quickly, apologizing to the Nara family. "I'm terribly sorry about that, Ruri's very affectionate. A bit too affectionate sometimes. Ruri, apologize!" Yasuo scolded his youngest daughter. She shook her head no. "I don't want too! I never apologize to the cuties I kiss!" Ruri said crossing her arms, and sticking her tongue out at her father. He pinched her tongue, and opened his mouth to argue with his daughter when they were interrupted by the laughing of the older male. "It's not every day you see that! Look at that Shikamaru, your host sister thinks your cute!" The older man was laughing so hard, he looked ready to choke on his laughter. "It's not funny dad. Man, this is such a drag." drawled Shikamaru. "Oh, Ruri won't be staying with you guys. This is Akane, she'll be the one staying with you, Akane, introduce yourself." Yasuo told his daughter, pushing her forward. She laughed lightly, and held out hand, while the other one was in her pocket. "Hey there, I'm Akane Rikka; I'll be staying here for now on, pleased to meet you." She said introducing herself. "Oh! Wow, a squirrel!" Screeched Ruri, her A.D.D. kicking in, and she bolted from her fathers arms before he could secure her tightly, and was after the poor rodent, with her father after her. "Ruri, NO! Don't go up the tree! Ruri get down!" shouted Yasuo. "I was wondering when her A.D.D. was going to kick in." Akane giggled, enjoying the scene where her sister and the squirrel threw acorns at her father. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 'Damn, this new life will be such a drag.' He thought to himself.

_D.A.N.'s Corner of Randomness: Back again!_

_Yeah, so Ruri's a little strange, and Akane's amused with watching her younger sister and a squirrel throw acorns at her father. These sisters are all very strange; of course you'll be seeing that a lot more! Just wait till they all get together! When they're together, they're very good at destroying things, although Ruri is good at that without her sisters around; I think it has something to do with her impulsive behavior. You'll see more character devilment for Akane and her sisters soon enough! _


	3. Authority Figures!

Quote of the Chapter:

Every friendship starts small.

-unknown

"We're here." Yasuo looked ready to take his car and drive right off a cliff. Really, how had he gotten through all these years with Ruri as his daughter? Only god would know.

Ruri scrambled out of the car, and ran for the front door, Yasuo groaned. He got out of the car, and ran after her, picking her up as soon as he reached her. She had been ringing the doorbell multiple times. The door opened to reveal an irritated girl. She glared at the father and daughter. "Hi there, I'm Ruri! I'm gonna be living here for now on! Let's be best friends, okay nee-chan?" Ruri said happily. The girl let out a sigh. "We didn't expect you until later this evening…." Yasuo noticed the girl was still in her pajamas. "Were you sleeping? I'm sorry! Ruri! Apologize-!" Ruri was doing cartwheels in the yard laughing like a kid high on sugar. Oh. Wait…She _was_ high on sugar! Well, he wouldn't tell them that. "Uh, is she high on sugar or something?" She asked him as she ran a hand through her messy bed head. "Um, she has A.D.D and A.D.H.D. so she's like this all the time." It wasn't a _complete_ lie. "Ooooh. Okay. Well, Gaara's got a friend who has the A.D.H.D. So this one has both?" She asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, someone should exert authority over her, and show her who the boss is. That's the person she'll listen to.

Back in our town, her mother was the authoritive figure." Yasuo told the girl. He held out his hand. "I'm Yasuo Rikka, Ruri's father." He said introducing himself to the girl. She shook his hand. "Temari Sabaku. My younger brother Gaara is in Ruri's grade. So he should probably be the one she listens to. They'll be spending a lot of time together. Gaara! Get your ass over here, she's here!" Temari yelled over her shoulder. A red head soon came into view. "Go exert authority over her; you'll be spending the most time with her." Temari demanded of him. He glared at her slightly and Yasuo let out a nervous chuckle. "Maybe it'll be best if you do it Temari-san….My daughter has a habit of being affectionate to the ones she finds cute." Yasuo told them. Temari chuckled. "Please, Gaara will probably scare her, just like he scares away all the other girls who try to get with him, right Gaara-chan?" Temari teased the boy. "Hn. Move." Gaara ordered, and the two did as he commanded. He slowly walked out of the house, and started towards the girl who was giggling as she talked to some flowers. Ruri looked up as a shadow fell over her and the flower she was having a conversation with. It was a boy.

"Hello! I'm Ruri, what's your name?" She asked him curiously. "Gaara… Gaara Sabaku." He answered her, staring at her. She blinked then looked down at the flower.

She smiled and neatly plucked the wildflower. She held it up to him. "Here, this is for you Gaara-chan, so lets be best friends, okay?" He took the offered flower, a bit surprised. Girls thought he was hot, but they were always afraid to approach him.

She stood up, and slid her arms around his neck. Yasuo groaned, he knew the tell tale signs of his daughter about to kiss someone. Temari watched her jaw dropping as she saw the two lock lips. "You weren't kidding when you said the kid was affectionate!"

She said as she whipped her phone out, and took a picture. Yasuo got a sweat drop.

"You'll find that none of my daughters are exactly 'normal' Temari-san….Ruri and her sisters are strange. I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough. And send any bills of destruction to me please; I'll pay for them if my daughter destroys anything. Oh, and make sure she isn't alone when a thunder storm comes along. We don't get a lot of those from where we live, but Ruri is terrified of them. She'll try and disappear during them, so if she does disappear, please don't worry. She'll hopefully come out after the storm is done." Yasuo told Temari, before he started down the stairs. "Ruri, come here and give your old man a hug, I've got a leave Princess!" Yasuo called to her. The girl imminently was bounding over to her father, her arms opened wide in a hug. Gaara stared after the girl, she was really something else. He watched her be enveloped in a hug by her father.

Her father whispered something to the girl, making her break out in giggles, and then he met Gaara's eyes. His brown eyes sharpened into a glare. And the meaning was clear. Gaara was being told to back away from Ruri. Gaara gave the man his own glare. He didn't like being challenged. He stepped up to the father and daughter, and pulled Ruri out of her fathers hug. "Come on, we need to go get your school schedule." He told her. He knew the deal. As soon as she got there, and after she had settled in, he was suppose to take her to get her school schedule. "Oh! Okay! Bye daddy! I'll talk to you on the web cam okay? I set it all up for you and mama, so don't let Katsu-sensei near it! You know how he is with electronics!" Ruri said giggling as she bounced after the silent teenager. Temari smirked to herself. 'He shouldn't have challenged Gaara like that; Gaara always takes a challenge, stupid old man.' She thought as she turned and yelled through the screen door.

"KANKURO, BAKI! GET YOUR ASSES UP! WE NEED TO BRING IN THE TRANSFERS STUFF!" She screamed into the house. There were two thuds as the two men fell out of their beds. Temari smirked. That would teach them to think they could actually beat Gaara at DDR.

_D.A.N.'s Corner of Randomness: Jelly beans!_

_So now all the characters have arrived at their homes, two of them have been introduced to their new 'families' and one is about to meet her new dorm mate! And I just had to make Gaara a pro at DDR! Gaara of the Funk! Next chapter is all about Usagi! _


	4. To da School!

Quote of the Chapter:

Enjoy when you can, endure when you must.

- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Usagi's Pov

Usagi whistled as she inserted the key into her dorm room. Apparently she was sharing with a girl named Konan. How fun! She hoped the girl liked art as much as she did!

"Hello~ anyone home?" Usagi sang as she opened the door, only to reveal a girl with blue hair, and a boy with orange hair doing the dirty. "Oh don't mind me; I'm Usagi, the new transfer!" Usagi said cheerfully, simply not caring the couple was having sex right in front of her. She set her suitcases down by the door. "I'm going to go and tell the school I'm here, so make sure to finish up later okay Konan-chan? I do want to relax later in here." Usagi said as she grabbed her I-pod out and put in the ear buds before leaving, making sure her keys were in her pocket. She looked through her songs, and selected one, before she began the walk to the school that was a mile away from the dorm. She closed her eyes as she began to dance to the song while walking, and of course she ran into someone. She stopped her music. "My bad, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Usagi said as she looked up to see who she had bumped into. It was a guy with long blonde hair, and a blue eye – his other one being covered up by his hair -, and another guy with red hair and reddish brown eyes. "Who're you? I haven't seen you in the dorms before." The blonde one said looking the girl up and down. She giggled. "Oh you're silly! Can you honestly not remember me?" She asked him, batting her eyes at him. He smirked. So they had met, he just couldn't remember. He was probably drunk.

He leaned down, his face close to hers. "Was it at Hidan's party?" He asked her. She giggled. "Maybe." She purred. She was positively enjoying messing with this Blondie!

His grinned deepened. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. "So why don't you help me re-jog my memory sweet thing?" He asked her seductively. He blinked. One moment he had his arms wrapped around the hot girl, and the next he was laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. "Hi there, I'm Usagi, I'm the new transfer."

Usagi said introducing herself to the other guy. He shook her hand. "Sasori Akasuna. The idiot on the floor is Deidara." He said boredly. "It's nice to meet you two, but I have to go pick up my class schedule, so I'll play with you guys later! Bye Sasori-san, bah-bye Dei-chi!" Oh yes, the Blondie was going to be fun to mess with. An evil smirk worked its way on to Usagi's face. It made people avoid the girl.

Akane's Pov….

"Hey, is it time yet?" Akane asked boredly. "No." Shikamaru replied once again. The two teenagers were sitting on the porch swing after Akane had finished unpacking her things. Basically she had thrown her shit into the closet and said she finished unpacking. "Why can't we go get?" She whined. She was bored just sitting here doing nothing. "My friend who is driving us isn't here yet." Shikamaru answered her. "Can't we just, I don't know. Walk there?! It can't be that far!" Akane was feeling restless. For Pete's sake, she had been in a car for five days! "School is almost seven miles away. We aren't walking. That'd be too much of a drag." Shikamaru grumbled. "Seven miles, that's it?" Shikamaru glared at her. "What do you mean that's it?" He asked her. "Well, it just doesn't seem that much is all." Akane said truthfully. She had once chased her sister Ruri across the entire city, and all the way back home once for an entire day trying to get the younger girl to take her bath. And that had been when Ruri was seven years old, Akane eight. The three sisters were never ones for sitting around the house doing nothing. They were always up and about. Their mother said they were too restless to sit still for longer than a hour, especially Ruri, what with her A.D.D. and A.D.H.D. "Hey, can we go now?"

Akane asked. "No. Go do jumping jacks in the yard if you're restless." Shikamaru told her annoyed. "Fine, maybe I will!" She said, and she did. She started doing jumping jacks, cartwheels, flips, somersaults. And finally a car pulled up. "Sorry I'm late Shikamaru! Bessie needed some fuel!" A chubby boy was sitting in the car, with a skinny ass blonde chick in the passenger seat. "It's about time!" Akane cried as she hurried over to the car, Shikamaru was taking his time getting there. "Oh, did Shikamaru have you bored or something? He's really lazy so I can understand if you were bored. My names Ino Yamanaka, this is my boyfriend Choji Akimichi." The girl said introducing herself and the driver. "And this here is Bessie, my pride and joy!" Choji said slapping the steering wheel affectionately. "Nice! I wish I had a car, but my old man's against it! Something about me and Ruri, my younger sister you'll meet her soon enough, causing even more destruction and chaos which isn't possible, but whatever! Anyways, can we go now?" She was really bored, and she didn't have Usagi or Ruri with her to vandalize buildings-er color on buildings with! She of course had never once vandalized anything. "Yeah, just hop in, plenty of space for ya!" Ino said pointing her thumb in the back. Akane opened the door and noticed a tone of stuff was all shoved to one side, leaving the middle and one window seat open. "Guess I'll take the middle." She muttered, she looked into the trunk, and noticed it had plenty of things back there too. "Dude, haven't you ever heard of spring cleaning?" She asked Choji as she buckled up, and Shikamaru climbed in shutting the door. "Yeah, I cleaned her out two years ago in the spring I believe!" Choji said as he started the car back up. "Seriously, I think you need to do it again! Daily!" Akane told him as he pulled out of the drive way. "Finally, someone agrees with me! Did you hear her Choji? She also thinks you should clean it out, so quit calling me a nag!" Ino said poking him in his arm. "Nag." He and Shikamaru muttered. Ino glared at one, then the other. "Choji, you either clean it out or I will! And I'll toss everything out; even you're precious potato chip bag collection!" Ino threatened, and the couple started arguing with each other, Choji managing to drive the car while arguing with practiced ease. 'I bet this is something that happens often.' Akane thought to herself as she watched the two for a while before she decided enough was enough. "Hey, are we there yet?" She asked them as Choji pulled into a parking lot of a huuuuuge building. "Yes." All three chimed making Akane just laugh. She got off the car after Shikamaru, and whistled as she looked at the campus. "Jeez…I can already see myself getting lost in there!" Akane said, even though she had a great sense of direction, the school looked like a maze just waiting to eat her! "Oh, don't worry, it's not so bad once you get used to it! But you don't really stop getting lost until you're a senior!" Ino told her as she and Choji joined her in staring at the building. "Well shit then." Akane muttered. Maybe she better call Ruri over one night, and they could break into the school and explore it. Make a map or something. Of course, they'd have to bring someone who knew the whole building; otherwise they might not make it out in time for school to start! "Shall we go then?" Ino asked them all. They all started forward.

_D.A.N.'s Corner of Randomness: Coco beans!_

_I put both Akane's and Usagi's Pov's in this one, cause Usagi's was waaaay to short for my liking, but I didn't want to add to it. I know, lazy. Whatever, I think it turned out okay. Can you believe I'm still trying to figure out my Microsoft word thing? Pathetic isn't it? But it's fighting me at every single moment it can! I wanna strangle it! I wonder if I could get away with the murder? Hmmm….I should call in back-up! Anyways, please review, no flames please. I don't mind people criticizing it, but I don't need flamers. Thanks again!_

_-D.A.N._


End file.
